


家庭教师.avi

by ABEI233



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABEI233/pseuds/ABEI233
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 29





	家庭教师.avi

家庭教师.avi

索香  
大藻小厨 是厨子被家教含辛茹苦用酒瓶锤上重点大学的励志故事（？）  
其实是乖乖厨师从不良教师藻顺带被吃干抹净的故事。  
一发完即兴产物

1.  
山治是春田花花幼儿园里的一个普通小孩，他有着苹果一般红扑扑的脸蛋，柔软如蛋挞的金发，和虎皮奶油蛋糕卷一样的眉毛，不哭不闹不想妈妈，每碗饭都舔得溜干净，会摘小花花给漂亮的女老师，除了偶尔掀女孩子裙子被骂以外，他是全园最乖。

但这个小孩有一个致命缺点，数学不好。

他爹觉得文斯莫克家需要全才，偏科小孩实在有损面子，于是在小山治上了春田花花小学时，他的父亲决定为他请全镇最凶的家庭教师教他数学，好腾出时间陪另外几个孩子玩。

没错，因为山治数学不好，他的父母并不喜欢他，甚至家长会也不肯来。真实原因大概率不是如此，但是对于小山治来说，他觉得就是这个原因。自己只有这一项做不好，那父亲一定就是因为这个不开心了吧。

小山治下定决心，一定要好好向这位据说非常威严有学识的老师求学，学好数学让父亲也能骄傲地出现在自己家长会上。在一个阳光明媚的周六午后，小山治将地板擦得反光，切了很多他爱吃的水果做成美味的沙拉，乖巧地坐在客厅沙发等着老师按门铃。

他甚至考虑过要不要换上了自己珍藏的超人战服。

老师来迟了半个小时，也没有按门铃，而是大大咧咧砸起了门，小山治拉开门时目瞪口呆地看着一个年轻肌肉男抡起酒瓶吨吨吨干了半瓶对天打了个酒嗝。“你就是文斯莫克山治？”

他推开呆愣在家门口的小孩大大咧咧走了进去。

“我叫罗罗诺亚索隆，你的家庭教师。”

这就是山治第一次看见他心中暗戳戳幻想过无数次打着发蜡彬彬有礼西装革履拿着厚厚讲义推着眼镜向他讲述数学魅力的家庭教师。

索隆坐在山治背后漫不经心地看他写口算题，嘴里咔嚓咔嚓嚼着小孩做的沙拉，他把剩下的半瓶酒干了满脸通红地伸手要来小孩做的题，一看三七四十八，七九五十四，平均十道错九道，对的那道是0x1=0。

他看得哈哈大笑,抡起厚厚的酒瓶底狠砸了下山治的脑壳，“喂，小鬼！最基础的乘法都不会你瞎写什么呢？随心情编数吗？”他每看见一题错就在山治脑壳上敲一下，嘴里记着数，山治被砸得眼泪直流。索隆看着也有点心疼，他砸吧砸吧嘴，看着地上还没开瓶的酒和空空的沙拉碗，拍了拍小山治的屁股，“去，给老师做点下酒的。”

山治就这样头顶五个大包站在板凳上，一边擦眼泪一边削苹果皮一边被抽问乘法，错了还会被叫停抽屁股。

山治从小到大就没过过这么耻辱的一下午。他看着一旁吃饱喝足躺在自己小床上打呼的老师，狠狠摆了个鬼脸。

不过乘法好歹是真的都记住了。

第二天随堂考的时候山治觉得非常痛快，除了屁股被抽得很疼之外体验感非常良好。老师放学前出成绩时把同班同学吓了一跳，文斯莫克山治得了A？小孩们凑过来问他时他骄傲地仰起头，说父亲为我请了全镇子最优秀最威严的家庭教师，他很和蔼，教东西风趣幽默，彬彬有礼，像电视上一样！

山治昧着良心说话时有些发抖地揉了揉屁股，但还是高兴的满脸通红。

噢？那你的家庭教师叫什么啊？

他叫罗罗诺亚·索隆老师！山治叉着腰报出老师的名号。

同伴们一脸听都没听过的样子让他有些挫败，忽然旁边的弗兰奇一拍脑袋，：什么嘛山治！索隆不是我们家旁边道场的酒鬼拳师吗？这种人也可以当家庭教师？

旁边小孩听了开始添油加醋，是啊是啊，你爸爸一定是看这个人佣金最便宜才雇他的！

山治听得红了脸，来回反驳几次，几个小鬼就动起了手。晚上的时候父亲应该被老师打电话告了状，转头来打电话骂他不学好，白交学费，数学真烂。他还不知道山治这一架正是为了维护父亲的尊严，山治拿着听筒，委屈的眼泪吧嗒吧嗒掉了一胸襟。

索隆坐在旁边等他撂了电话，招手把小不点叫来，检查了下山治浑身沾着沙土淌着血伤，心里骂了句现在小孩下手真他妈狠。

他翻箱倒柜找了找这个怎么看都只是临时住的“家“里，翻出点红药水和纱布，让山治把腿搭在自己盘起的腿上上药。他抽来纸巾嫌弃地给山治擦了擦哭花的脸，揩了揩鼻涕。

“喂，小鬼，和人打架就要有和人打架的觉悟，输了不许哭，疼了要忍住，事后被谁教训也都是应该的，不用这么难过吧。”

山治长长的眼睫毛被眼泪打湿成一绺一绺，水蓝色的眼睛垂下看着自己的手指甲，索隆有点惊奇地看他拽上自己的袖口。

“你才不是镇上最便宜的老师，你是最好的。”

索隆上药的手一顿，用手背贴了贴山治的脑门。

“臭小鬼，生病了？怎么说胡话？”

山治瞪大了眼睛刚想骂就被伤口缠上纱布那一下疼得哇哇叫，索隆故意下手狠了一些，然后给了山治一头槌。

“我还以为是什么原因打架。”索隆擦了擦手把山治的腿推下自己的膝弯。“我是什么样的老师不重要，讨论这些而忽略你努力的人才是最无聊的，这种架不用打，打了也没意义。”

他看了眼呆呆的小孩，脸上有点红喊了句“听到了没！”

山治慌忙点了点头。

“听到了就给我做下酒菜去，今天还是抽点口算。”

索隆看着山治一身创可贴纱布地站在板凳上专心致志地切菜，响亮地回答每一个抽点，他心情有点复杂。这小鬼算是为了他的名誉而打了这个架吗？他笑着闭上眼，心说还挺可爱的。

“二乘三等于，等于五。”

他扬手在他软乎乎的屁股上甩了一巴掌，醉醺醺舌头打卷地骂他，傻子，是八。

这样的日子过的很快，小男孩像吹糖人一样长大，从软软一坨变成四肢修长，从站着凳子做菜到游刃有余在操作台忙活。山治的家里很有钱，但是没有人重视山治，索隆从来没见过山治的父亲，也没有人来过问山治学的怎么样，听山治说以往如果成绩太差还是会被骂，但是自从索隆教他数学之后，似乎就没什么很差的时候。

索隆每个月都会收到一笔打款作为酬劳，后来有一天山治的父亲打电话来，一次性付了全年的钱。索隆有点震惊，他不觉得自己是多么优秀的老师值得被这样信赖。他回电话过去询问的时候山治父亲满不在乎。

“他就是那种程度的孩子，您不用有什么压力，对于他来说请太好的老师是糟蹋资源。”然后就傲慢的挂断了。

索隆回头看了看站在旁边看着他的山治，心里有些不是滋味。

在山治以优异成绩顺利从春田花花小学升到春天花花初中时索隆非常高兴，听说入学考试山治几乎每一门都是满分，当然，这个几乎就是数学，不过不要紧，瑕不掩瑜。

他高兴地搂着山治，抄起他腋下把他举到空中转圈，山治似乎从来没有被这样举高高过，兴奋得脸通红，他抱住索隆的腰高兴地感谢老师教导。

“什么嘛！我没教你什么，大部分是你自己努力的结果，谢谢你自己吧，卷卷眉。”

这个大喜的日子（？），索隆久违地准许山治尝一口他觊觎已久的酒瓶，怕小孩喝不惯兑了半瓶汽水进去，山治竟然还有些喜欢，喝得小脸通红和酒鬼老师一起瘫坐在地板上。

山治翻了个儿，爬在索隆腰上，暖暖的像个四肢短小的小动物。索隆揪起他的衣领把他摆正放在自己胸口，他看着小孩吹着鼻涕泡，呼噜呼噜梦里还在发笑，脸蛋像苹果，金发像蛋挞，可爱的卷卷眉像虎皮蛋糕。

小孩撇撇嘴，漏出一句梦话：“我最喜欢索隆老师了。”

2.

上了中学小孩子就不再是小孩子，青春期叛逆期各种时期都让这个年龄段的小孩子如同炸弹一点就着，不过对于索隆没有这个烦恼，他自认为山治再练十年也打不过自己，敢造次就一酒瓶捶过去捶到他没有怨言为止。

不过山治有些乖过头了，对他好像并没有人们说的那种无理取闹找存在感，他们俩还是过去的相处方式，下酒菜，数学题，还有答不对写不出答案时落在屁股上不轻不重的一巴掌。

仔细想想，索隆从来没有下过狠力气。

山治慢慢长大，他也慢慢理解自己不受父母亲喜爱的原因并不是因为数学成绩不好，他的生母并不属于这个家庭，作为一个私生子，他的父亲不喜欢他也是正常。但他的童年并没有因为漠视而变得扭曲无趣。

他回头看了看蹲在墙根看教材现学现卖的家庭教师，心头一暖。

跌倒打架后悉心包扎的伤口，时常沉默但每每教导都有所裨益，取得成功时发自内心的庆祝，还有做错事情时小小的惩罚。

有人填补上了空位，用他笨拙但温暖的方式。

他把下酒菜端到索隆面前，颠起一瓶酒用大牙咬开瓶盖，和索隆清脆地碰了下瓶，在索隆惊讶的眼神里吹完了一瓶。

然后就被一巴掌抽了脑袋。“你他妈喝完有本事别醉啊！今天怎么补课！”

山治躺在索隆盘起的腿上，面色潮红嘿嘿一笑。

乖孩子一般只会受到老师喜欢，对于像山治这种爱出风头又花心的孩子自然会成为众矢之的。成长路上总会有这一关，山治的笔记本被撕烂，放学也被堵在半路。

那天索隆在家独自一人喝掉了两瓶酒，等到天黑也没有等到山治时他觉得事情不太对。沿路走过去果然看见几个混小子在踢山治的头，精心打理的金发被狠狠拽着摩擦墙壁，裤子也被脱了下来，眼看那几个混球就要往山治可怜的命根子上踹时，索隆一酒瓶丢出去砸晕了最当前那个。

“我数三个数，没跑的我可就把仇都记你身上。”

山治被索隆背回家，路上一言不发。索隆看见山治身上有很多刀痕和淤青，结合一下学校生活应该是美术课削铅笔的刀片和拖把棍。怪不得这混小子这么热的天还穿长袖。

山治本想自己上药，但是奈何背上也有上，于是被强硬地掐着脖子贯在床上推红油上药。少年细瘦的身量和细腻的白皮肤在索隆粗糙的手下慢慢红热，睡裤松松垮垮地搭在胯上，浑圆的屁股蛋露出来一点勒出一个浅浅的痕迹，索隆有点吞口水，自己动不动就甩一掌的屁股这么翘吗？

后来那群小混蛋被索隆用道上的规矩一个个收拾服帖了，但最需要收拾的还是山治那个小鬼头。他问了问为什么山治不和父亲说或是和老师讲这个情况，山治把不知道多少年前自己说的被山治奉为金玉良言的话搬了出来。

“和人打架就要有和人打架的觉悟，输了不许哭，疼了要忍住，也不能太沮丧。”小孩儿一脸纯良一身正气说着，索隆气得不打一出来。

所以那天晚上他们没有照例补数学，索隆用一晚上教会了他一些简单的防身技巧，言传身教亲自示范，在不下十次把山治背摔在床上后，这小孩终于满脸通红地学会了。

索隆拍了拍他肩膀，你还是很菜鸡，但是要勇敢打回去，这样才像男子汉。

山治躺在床上笑得特别开心，金发铺散在白床单上，脸红通通地应着，嗯，索隆老师。

3.

等山治上了高中，索隆再也不能昧着良心拿山治那个混球父亲的钱现学现卖了，他自己也没读过高中，实在是没办法再教山治。那天晚上他拎了一提酒和山治请辞，两人喝了个烂醉，虽然山治只喝了一瓶半。

高中生没骨头一样趴在索隆的颈窝，无意识的小鼻音和吐息扑在索隆耳后。山治已经是个大男孩了，喉结，胡茬，还有男性的一切特征都在慢慢发育成熟。索隆曾经无意间看见过山治的各种黄色画集整整摆满了一柜子，也能看到一些时候无意识尴尬勃起的性器。

他的能力陪伴山治成长到这里就足够了，他会慢慢长大成人，成为温柔，正直，优秀聪明的大人。索隆看着这个当年还是小豆包的山治，想到自师姐意外去世后自己一直酗酒，这么多年和这个意外温暖的小孩为伴，竟然平生了一股勇气，他抱着喝得烂醉如泥的山治暗暗下定决心，自己也是时候该继续追寻自己的梦想。

山治和他像正常朋友一样分别，但是任谁都无法这样轻易割舍这样的朋友，索隆再也没有吃到那么合口的下酒菜，山治也再也不会在夕阳洒满房间时与某个筋肉发达的绿头发男人愉快碰杯。

他们都明白，人生没有不散的筵席。如果不是父亲过于忽视自己，不是索隆脸皮厚想赚点酒钱，他们不会有机会相伴这么久，应该尽兴而退，各自生活了。

但索隆下一次看见山治时还是被他的模样吓了一跳。曾经的乖孩子嘴里叼着烟头，年轻的脸上心思很重，按索隆的眼力看得出，裤腿里藏了一条甩棍。索隆有点意外他的变化，但还是忍住没有去打扰山治，听说小孩儿这时候学习很忙，如果真的有需要回来拳馆找自己吧，索隆这样想。

而后很快他就听说隔壁道场踢工了得的哲夫收了个新门生，大名写在门口的挂牌上，分分明明几个大字，文斯莫克山治。

索隆到底没沉住气，砸开了山治的门。

两年不见山治长大了很多，但依旧是青涩少年郎，轻佻地叼着烟卷招呼他进门。索隆开门见山问他为什么要去道场做事，曾经情绪全能在眼睛里看出来的小孩嘬了一口烟，喷向窗外。

“索隆老师，我不想总麻烦您帮我搞定一切烂事。”他抢过索隆喝过的酒瓶不管不顾送到嘴里喝干。“我想成为老师一样的人。”

索隆看着山治炙热的眼神和直白的话有些脸热。

那天晚上两人又像以前一样喝酒吃菜，山治手艺格外精进，腌萝卜都能做出格外清香的滋味。他很久没喝醉了，他听山治说文斯莫克家族遇上了很多债务纷争，总有人来找他这个被视为家族废物的小儿子的事。山治想要远走高飞，想去大城市读大学，赚很多钱，脱离文斯莫克家族这些个屁事，过自己的人生，自由，有滋有味的人生。

他在歪倒的酒瓶里以一个别扭的姿势抱住山治。外面的飞蛾扑向暖色灯火，树影斑驳地落在白色纱帘上，他看着山治醉醺醺的脸，鬼迷心窍地在他光洁细腻的额头落下一个意义不明的吻。

其实意义很明确。相比于额头他更期望这个吻能落在山治红红的嘴唇上，漂亮的锁骨窝上，后背如羽翼欲飞的肩胛骨上，时常红透的耳垂上。他想把山治按在那张从小不知道躺过多少次的单人床上，扒光所有衣物肌肤相贴，他想趁着酒劲和欲望把想说的话都说出来，亦真亦假的，积蓄已久的和近来发酵的。他想看到那地方为了自己的脸兴奋硬起，他想听那张嘴巴贴在他耳边，时隔两年混着热息再说一次最喜欢索隆老师。

他闭上眼睛兜头浇下半瓶冷酒，咬牙看着自己支起的裤裆骂娘。

但他并不准备把事情弄得更复杂，有些人注定要到更远更美好的地方一展宏图，不必要在这种时候为山治添乱。

山治在索隆怀里安然睡去，第二天他发现这个大老粗第一次的帮他收拾了屋子里的残局，还将他抱到床上掖好了被角。

这是索隆的道别。

4.

山治很争气，是后起之秀的典范。小时候可怜的数学似乎只是人生跟他开的一个玩笑，当他以优异的成绩被某重点大学录取进数学系时，不禁感慨万千。

他会用知识赚很多钱，会走到天涯海角，甚至摘掉文斯莫克这个折磨山治的姓氏。

在那之前，他有更要紧的事情要做，他想再见见索隆。

但忍了两年互相不见的人心到底还是有些硬。山治连在拳馆门口堵了半个月，才总算抓到那个看见他就鬼鬼祟祟从后门逃走的绿藻头。索隆有点尴尬，挠了挠脖根脸有些发红，俩人到底还是骂骂咧咧地互相挟持着去了山治家里，话不投机时索隆还是会下意识抽一巴掌山治屁股，但立刻就会尴尬停手，因为那个触感真的有点让人欲罢不能。

怕是会做出让这孩子不开心的事情来。

山治拉着索隆到卧室，熟悉的书桌被收拾的干净整洁，按照山治学习的习惯罗列着各种书籍。索隆看着这个熟悉的巴掌大的房间思绪万千，回过头那个小不点已经长大了，几乎要和他一般高了。

他坐在单人床上，看山治回手关了门。索隆有点诧异这个动作，山治漫不经心但是语调还是有点紧张地解释，说最近总会有人来敲门讨债，他怕被打扰。

索隆清了清嗓子，“怕被打扰什么？”

山治被问得一愣，脸倒是没像以前那么爱红，但脖颈还是有些露馅。他含糊其辞地俯下身，手搭在索隆肩膀，索隆眯着眼睛打开他的手结果又死皮赖脸的贴过来，俩人莫名其妙猫打爪了一会儿终于别别扭扭的抱在了一起。

索隆心跳有些快，山治的红耳垂就在嘴边，只要张张嘴就能一口含住，但他没有，只是偏过头在一个要吻不吻的距离，嘴唇甚至能感触到耳廓上细细的绒毛，他低低的开嗓，问山治怎么了。

山治因为耳边炸开的低音有些打抖，抓在索隆后背的手收紧将背心纂成一团，但他还是说不出口，怎么都说不出口，哪怕事情都做到了这种地步，他依旧无法像对那些lady一样轻易表达这份有些漫长平淡但格外重要的爱意。

他喜欢他的老师很久很久。久到他忘记什么时候“我最喜欢索隆老师”这句称赞里几分是感激，几分是渴慕。在性意识懵懂时每一次近距离触碰，每一次看他喝醉得热汗淋漓，还有每一次为了强行辅导现学现卖看书本的认真摸样。最重要的是，当他清楚知道自己喜欢上这个男人时，索隆要命的给了他一个吻。

一个额头上的吻，意义不明的吻，双方都被酒精浸泡得神志不清时一个模糊的吻。

他不管索隆是出于什么样的立场亲吻他，但他需要这个吻。

他不想再留遗憾。

于是索隆看着山治长呼一口气从床底摸出一瓶酒，大牙干脆地咬开叉着腰吨吨吨喝下半瓶，对着天花板打了个酒嗝。他看着山治因为仰头而扯起衣襟露出的腰身不再是软嘟嘟的小孩子，也不再是青春期瘦健的少年，而是肌肉紧绷腹肌明显的青年身量。他看着山治满脸通红，浑身因为酒精绵软下来，眼睛却还是紧张地盯着自己。

他掐着索隆的肩膀一把把他贯在床上。

索隆看他这个德行有点懂这个小崽子今天来干嘛了，他心中有点兴奋，如大虎觅食一般眯着眼看山治之后怎么办。

“老师以往教了我这么多东西，今天我教教老师。”山治一把清亮的好声线在耳边一字一句，索隆着实有点内火中烧，他八成猜得到接下来是什么，他开始担心这个小鬼头有没有准备好润滑剂和套子，如果没有可能还要大费一番周折。

“我要教教老师，怎么好好向一个人表白，而不是....”山治吞了下口水，“而不是借着酒劲偷偷亲一下额头了事。”

索隆有点惊讶那天山治还有一点清醒的记忆。他看着山治因为酒精而潮红的脸，漂亮的蓝眼睛漾起光。山治在他嘴唇上蜻蜓点水般亲了一口，还没怎么品出味儿来就没下文了。

索隆只好吐舌舔了舔刚刚嘴唇被亲的湿润的地方解瘾，谁知这个动作让身上的崽子格外兴奋，山治认真的撑在头顶，细碎的金发垂下，嘴巴紧张地抿了下最后开口。

“索隆老师，我喜欢你，很喜欢你，真的，我......”索隆看着他组织词句，真的是毫无他写作文时候的风采也半点没学到黄色杂志上的骚话，一时半会不知道该他妈夸他纯情还是蠢。

他只好起身抱住心脏跳得很快的山治，拍背安慰一下。

果然多大还是小崽子，嫩的很。

算了，我来吧。

“这就完事儿了？你教我的表白方式？”索隆腰身一扭把他压到身下，看山治蹙起卷卷眉，认真地点了点头。

“那我觉得你还不够格儿教我，山治。”索隆的手摸进山治的衣襟，掌下年轻人热暖的肉体烧得他有些把持不住。

“难道你还不能清楚知道我喜欢你这件事吗？”

“我知道。”索隆笑着啃上山治的喉结让他再也无法像刚才一样完整吐出一句话。

索隆：“我了解的还不够深入。”

他扬手兜头甩掉t恤。

“我教你怎么深入地表白。”

end


End file.
